Plain and Simple
by Faux Reves
Summary: An attempt at a collection of romance drabbles and very, very short stories. Rated T for saftey...or is it allowed to say the word "breast" in a K rated story? Read Review and Enjoy!
1. Plain and Simple

**So as some of you may know from my other stories is that I have absolutely no experience in romance. Thus I can't exactly write it out properly. Nonetheless I try my best and after many failed attempts I came up with this. Nothing major, just a descriptive drabble that has somewhat has a plot. Please do review. I appreciate and constructive criticism. I really do need it.**

**Oh right: A disclaimer. Whatever, I'm writing on fanfiction, it's pretty obvious the characters don't belong to me.**

**So anyways, read, review and enjoy! (Hopefully.)**

* * *

He kissed her. It wasn't a mind blowing, lightning striking, heat of two hearts crashing into each other- kiss. It was just a kiss. A plain and simple kiss. Where he held her against the wall. His right hand clasping both her hands stretched out above her head. His other hand stroking her waist, going down, down, down. And she pressed against him. Her round, apple sized breasts pushing against his firm chest. Her quivering hips buckling against his. And her plump red lips rubbing in fervent passion against his. And of course, as with any plain and simple kiss, the battle was involved. Tongue against tongue, both violently dancing for dominance. But as always, he was winning. Nibbling on her lower lip he managed to entice a moan of pleasure from her. So close now to his goal he was, that he finally removed his lips from hers. Only to place them on the crook of her neck instead. She gasped, he bit and she groaned.

"_Natsume_"_._

He won.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Do tell me.**


	2. To Be a Masochist

**Oh My God. That was the first time I ever got 4 reviews in one day and 144 hits in one day! I am sooo frickin' happy! XD**

**So as a way to show my happiness I wrote up another "romantic" story. Not a drabble this time, a just a VERY short story. And it's not natsumikan. As much as I wanted to, this idea just couldn't work with them. It'd be too OOC. But I'm pretty sure you lot like this pairing just as much?**

**So read, review and ENJOY! XD**

**

* * *

**She was tormenting him on purpose. He knew it. It was revenge for spilling apple juice on that weird mechanical bug thing of hers. But still, why did she have to reach so _low_. Figuratively and literally.

They were supposed to be proofreading each other's essays. A simple, no hassle homework assignment. Unfortunately, because his partner deemed it too annoying to stay in the library, they were in his dorm instead. His small, cramped, miniscule dorm. And she was in there with him, wearing a small, cramped, miniscule outfit.

Why was she wearing pink? She never wore pink, and yet there she was. In front of him in a tight pink tank that showed far too much cleavage then should be legal. _Was she always so…round?_

And her legs, her long, creamy, _edible_ legs. He never realized how toned they were, since they were always covered by slacks or knee length skirts and stockings. But now-now, there was nothing to hide them from his view, except a pair of jean booty short-shorts. No, that wasn't correct, jean booty short-short-short-short-short(etc) shorts would be the correct term. _They were so short._

So as one may have realized by now, it was very much impossible for Ruka Nogi to focus on his homework. But still, he didn't give up. He tried. He really did. But unfortunately all hope of being a good student was thrown out the window when she _accidentally_ threw her eraser into his lap. And instead of doing what was normal, waiting for Ruka to pass the little pink rubber right back at her, she reached over the books on the floor. She reached over the opposite side of where she sat, meaning to take the eraser herself. But the distance was a long and as a result she fell on her stomach with a _thud_.

"Oops." She said with a slight smirk, craning her head to look up at Ruka.

_Oh god. She wasn't wearing a bra._

"My bad." Slowly sitting up, her already tight clothes becoming tighter as she stretched. Looking behind her, she saw the mess she made with the books.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to…fall over." The last two words were said with her staring directly into his eyes and her hands clasped around her eraser which was still on his _lap._

Still staring into his eyes, she brought her face closer to his, to the point there noses touched. In surprise at their newfound proximity he fell over onto his back. And she fell right on top of him.

"Ouch" Sliding upwards, moving her head closer to his face than his chest, she gifted him with a large smile. Since when did she _smile_?

"Guess we both made a mess this time, _Ru~ka_." His name was said so slowly, and playfully, he just could take his eyes off the lips that made that _amazing_ sound. Those soft, full, _wet_ lips.

"What's the matter _Ru~ka_, cat caught your tongue?" She flicked her pink, luscious tongue in accompaniment to her comment.

Bringing her face close to his again, closer then before, this time, lips barely touching she said;

"I could untangle it for you, _Ru~ka._."

He caught his breath in anticipation. She was going to _kiss_ him. She was going to _make-out_ with him when she wasn't even wearing a _bra. Oh gawd._

But unfortunately his excitement was short lived.

"If I were _rewarding_ you, you'd be in heaven by now. Too bad I'm _punishing_ you instead."

That said, she tore herself away from him with a laugh. Hand still on the eraser which lay on his _lap,_ she picked it up. But not before giving his _lap_ a tight squeeze. A squeeze which enticed a very _hard _groan from him.

Staring at him and his _lap_, she licked her lips and muttered under her breath; "For another day."

Then she turned around and left, but not before calling out. "I'll be sending Penguin 2 to pick up my stuff later."

And BANG went the door.

With half lidded eyes and a lopsided grin, Ruka chuckled;

"If this is punishment, I'm turning into a masochist."

* * *

**Well? Well? Hate it? Love it? Did you get which pair I was talking about? Review please! I'll love you for all of enternity if you do~oo!**


End file.
